


A Calling So Sweet

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Demon AU, Demon!Damian, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, M/M, Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: Tim had grown used to being moved from place to place - visiting countries and viewing sights he could have only ever dreamed of before his life had become as complicated as it now was. But never before had he been somewhere that beckoned him so certainly.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Affections of the Underworld [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147607
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	A Calling So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally I'm back to working on this series. Partly because of the time of year, partly because my life has finally settled enough to allow me some time. Either way, I'll hopefully begin working on the next story soon as well.
> 
> I would also like to say a big thank you to miss-choco-chips and thepterodactylcatcher for the comments you've left and messages you've sent - I really wouldn't have started writing agian without you.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The ruins of the old church were pale and pure beneath the thick bed of untouched snow, the appearance so different to the remnants of ancient evil that clung to the air - memories of demonic powers once so great cundured and connected to the old church grounds so many times that they had never truly left. Damian stood back from the ruins, unaffected by the lingering feeling of ungodly power that so clearly bothered both Jason and Dick - so much greater than their own power as it was.

The prince watched from beside the grounds as Timothy explored the ruins - intrigued by the building’s whimsical appearance in the snow and completely ignorant to any types of supernatural elements the place held as he weaved beneath tall arches and pillars, tracing pathways with his footprints. Cassandra stayed close to Timothy’s side, protective over the little human since she had possessed him - though with a swift glance toward Damian, the ghost was beside him with a curt bow.

“We shall be departing soon, Cassandra - this place holds nothing of worth for us, though I believe we are getting closer.” Damian said, eyes never leaving Tim as the little human looked around to find where Cass had disappeared to. There was something akin to warmth within Damian, despite the cold around them, when Tim’s gaze met his and a sweet smile graced his pretty face.

Timothy truly looked like a painting where he stood beneath the array of stone arches, skin as pale as the snow around him, cheeks and lips flush a pretty pink in the cold, black hair a stark contrast against it all and pure blue eyes so bright and warming.

“Where next?” Cassandra asked, pulling Damian from his thoughts.

“There is another church a little further up the country that holds to our specifications, though I believe we would be wise to leave advancing any further for the morrow. Timothy will require rest soon.” the prince decided, watching when Tim startled as Dick appeared beside the younger - the incubus laughing as he reached out to steady the little human when he slipped a little in the snow.

“He is… unwell.” Cass stated a little clumsily, turning to watch the couple within the church ruins as Damian did.

“He is.” the prince agreed, “Though, he is doing an excellent job of hiding it.”

Despite the joy and excitement Timothy was so determined to show, Damian could tell the effects of the curse had begun to worsen. The ache and uneasiness the little human had initially felt had become something that reflected in his eyes - something that caused him to stagger when he stood and catch his breath when he walked too far. Timothy had not said a word about his new symptoms, but Damian could tell all the same. Whether Jason or Dick could tell as well was a mystery to him - though if they could, they hadn’t said a word either.

“Where will we rest?”

Damian drew in a breath, pausing for a moment in thought before exhaling again - the air turning to mist in the frigid atmosphere.

“There is a town not far from here - I believe any hotel will do for a simple nights stay. Perhaps you should scout ahead for us, Cassandra, and ensure we’ve somewhere warm for Timothy to retire to.”

Cass paused a moment, eyes flickering over to where Tim still stood with Dick in uncertainty.

“I will keep an eye on the little one.” Damian assured after a moment, “Nothing will happen to him while you are gone, I promise.”

Cass nodded, bidding Damian a brief farewell with a bow as she disappeared.

“‘S this really the best we got, yer majesty?” Jason huffed, appearing beside Damian on the low stone wall the prince had seated himself on and lighting a cigarette. “Scourin’ every abandoned church in Italy til we find a gateway connectin’ the three realms?”

“We’re hardly searching _every_ church, Todd, _really_. There’s a select amount of locations across Italy that have stood long enough to possibly house the gateway I remember being accessible to humans - a gateway I do not see _you_ remembering the location of, either.” was Damian’s reply, eyes not leaving where Dick played with Tim in the snow, hiding behind the stone pillars of the old church and disappearing when Tim would follow his footprints to his location, only to reappear behind the little human a moment later.

“Knowin’ all the locations a’ the gates ta hell’s hardly in the job description ‘f a contract demon, Dami.” Jason hummed, blowing a breath of smoke.

“Nor is it of a Prince of Hell, _Jay_.” Damian replied, “And as such, we must search each of the possible locations individually. I am attempting not to hurry this along too quickly for Timothy’s sake - though at the same time, I fear the little one’s condition may not withhold throughout our journey should we take too long - especially with this temperature. I would prefer the gateway to be found sooner rather than later so we can have Timothy treated properly.”

“‘Nd yer still dead set on not just _askin’_ someone that would remember? One a’ ya kingdom’s archivists er literally _any_ demon except five that’s under yer command?” Jason hummed, knowing the answer before the demon prince spoke.

“ _No_ , Todd - I do not want to risk another knowing of our operations and tipping off my brothers - or someone worse.”

“What? Ya think someone’s gonna go runnin’ ta tell mommy dearest er somethin’?” Jason snarked, knowing that Talia neither held interest in her only son’s affairs nor would ever allow just any fool near enough to her to tell her of such news.

“Todd, we are in _Italy_. You and I both know all manor of creatures roam freer here than any other land on earth in the shrouds this place’s ‘ _holiness_ ’ creates.”

“Yer scared a’ one of ‘em doin’... what? Tryin’ ta get in our way ‘nd slow us down?”

“I’m _scared_ ,” Damian hissed, “of Timothy catching one of their eyes and being put in even more danger than he already is.”

A moment of quiet passed as Jason thought.

“‘Nd that’s why ya wouldn’t let him jus’ sit ‘n wait fer us ta find this thing without him.” Jason concluded with a heavy sigh. Damian had been reluctant to explain his plans from the start, but now all of the prince’s odd rules were beginning to make sense. 

“Precisely,” Damian huffed, “though I do not want Timothy knowing of this. He has enough to worry about regarding his own health - and attempt not to tell Richard, either - he is far from talented at hiding his thoughts. The little one would be able to tell something is wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah - ya got it, yer majesty.” Jason agreed, standing from his seat and letting the remains of his cigarette drop to the floor and hiss as it sizzled out in the snow. “We should be lookin’ at goin’ soon, though - ‘specially if we’ve all concluded this ain’t the place. Timmy’s gonna start feelin’ the cold pretty soon, even with Dickie keepin’ him movin’.”

“I sent Cassandra ahead to find us lodgings for the night. She should be returning shortly - though I’m sure there would be no issue for us to meet her within the town instead.”

“I’ll get them two ready ta go, then.” Jason hummed as he disappeared from Damian’s side - reappearing beside where Tim was now being held tightly in Dick’s arms to do just that.

\---

Tim settled curled up in the little armchair that sat beside the window, looking out as the late evening sun began to set over the far mountains. It had begun to snow not long after they arrived at the hotel Cass had found, the sight of the white flakes gently falling to the streets below making the little human glad to finally be back in the warmth. But still, despite his wariness of the cold and the pain it caused when settled deep in his bones - Tim found himself wanting to be back out in the snow.

Gotham had never experienced a winter as picturesque as the little town in Italy - the cobbled streets blanketed by fresh snow, the lamplights flickering on to cast a warm glow over the darkening blues and purples of the dim evening. There was something enchanting about the beautiful scenery below - something that called to Tim and made him want to venture out and breathe in the crisp air.

“Y’alright, li’l darlin’?” Jason asked, startling Tim from his captive thoughts as the contract demon perched on the arm of Tim’s chair - brushing aside a few strands of hair from his face, “Ya’ve been quiet since dinner.”

Tim chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, wondering if it was worth voicing his want to go back outside to Jason. Jason would probably listen, tell Tim to wrap up warm and go out together with him, make a cup of tea or hot chocolate when they returned or- or he would worry about Tim’s sickly condition from the curse, about the strange feeling in his stomach the little human had complained about worsening if the cold got to him. He would tell him to stay inside.

Tim smiled up at Jason, reaching out from beneath the blanket that lay draped around his shoulders to catch the demon’s hand and lace their fingers together.

“I’m fine, Jay. I was just thinking how pretty the town looks - it’s nothing like Gotham.”

“Ain’t as pretty ‘s you, though.” Jason hummed, leaning down to press a warm kiss against Tim’s cheek as a laugh bubbled out of the little human.

“You softie.” he giggled, pushing up onto his knees to better level himself with the demon and planting a kiss against his lips instead. Jason hummed, leaning down into the kiss and allowing himself to slide off the arm of the chair to the seat cushion as Tim wrapped an arm around his neck, climbing into his lap and deepening the kiss with a tentative lick to Jason’s bottom lip.

“Are you two making out? Let me join.” Dick spoke, suddenly behind the armchair and leant against the backrest.

“No, piss off. Ya’ve gotten months extra with Timmy - ‘s my turn.” Jason huffed as Tim pulled away a little to look up at Dick, wrapping a strong hold around the little human to keep him from getting too far.

“That’s not fair, Jay, you could’ve joined in sooner. You can’t fuck infront of an incubus and not expect them to want to join in.”

“We were’t even fuckin’.” Jason grumbled as Tim laughed, dropping down to lay against the demon’s chest.

“You’re silly. I’m not going anywhere, Jay.” the little human smiled, pressing a kiss against the warm skin of the demon’s neck.

“Does that mean I can join in?” Dick pressed with a grin. Tim opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud huff.

“If all you three are planning on doing tonight is fight over preforming sexual acts with the little one then I’ll be _leaving_ , thank you.” Damian scoffed, stood beside the front door of the hotel suite and slipping into his coat.

“Where?” Dick asked, eyebrow raised.

“Just on a walk, I suppose - but I cannot be in the presence of your petty lover’s quarrels any longer.”

“Can I come?” Tim asked suddenly, perking up - unable to stop himself from asking when the possibility of getting what he’d been thinking of since they’d gotten back was suddenly in front of him. Damian paused in the action of fastening up his coat, clearly not having anticipated Tim’s request.

“I see little reason why not.” he decided, offering a subtle quirk of his lips when Tim smiled widely at him, tension at the idea of being refused draining from the little human’s shoulders upon his answer.

“Hold up, darlin’. ‘S too cold for ya out there.” Jason interrupted the moment, worrying immediately. He pushed himself up to sit properly on the armchair, shifting Tim in his lap, who whined.

“Jay, I’ll be fine. Damian can just bring me back if it gets too cold, right?” he argued, turning to the prince of hell for confirmation, who nodded.

“Of course. The little one will be in no danger of succumbing to the cold. The moment he becomes uncomfortable, we shall return.”

A moment of silence passed, Tim watching as Jason’s eyebrows creased together as the demon considered the options. He certainly had no intention of being the only one to attempt stopping Tim from doing as he pleased, let alone enjoying himself - but he worried. Worried for Tim’s health - for his safety. Though, at least now Jason was convinced that Damian truly held Tim’s best interests at heart - and that if anyone was powerful enough to keep Tim safe in any situation, it was the Prince of the Underworld.

“Jus’ wrap up warm, darlin’, alright?” he relented with a sigh. Tim smiled, pecking Jason’s cheek with a soft,

“Of course, I love you.” before clambering off of the demon’s lap and across the room to Damian.

It only took a few moments for Tim to be wrapped back up in his coat and scarf, tugging on his snow boots as Damian held his gloves out for him. The prince hummed quietly in thought as Tim stood ready, adjusting the little human’s scarf to sit higher around his face before nodding in approval and opening the door for Tim to leave first.

“Did we really just lose Tim to Damian?” Jason asked, deflating slightly in his seat with a sigh once the two had gone.

“I think it’s in all of our best interests for them to get closer.” Dick hummed, sliding over the back of the armchair to collapse down on top of Jason. “Damian’s definitely got feelings for Tim, though I’m not sure if he knows it yet.”

“‘Nd yer routin’ fer his majesty ta win the li’l darlin’s heart?”

“I think Tim enjoys Damian’s company, if nothing else - and it’ll be good for Damian to finally have someone in his life that really makes him happy. Plus, you know that if Dami realises how important Tim is to him, nothing will ever hurt him again. Damian will go to the very heights of heaven to keep him safe.”

“He’s already doin’ more than I’d ‘ve ever expected a’ him ta do.” Jason hummed, a little reluctant to agree with Dick. “‘S up ta Timmy at the end a’ the day, anyway. Li’l darlin’s got enough on his plate without a bunch a’ demon’s tryin’ ta romance him if he ain’t up fer it.”

“Mm, I trust Timmy to make the right decisions. He has done so far, anyway.” Dick grinned, rolling over to kiss the corner of Jason’s mouth, who huffed, unable to hide his smile.

\---

There was an odd silence that came with settled snowfall - the little Italian town still and sleeping in the quiet of night; only the steady trickling of waterflow from the brook that ran through the town square offering any indication of time passing. Tim stepped up onto the stone bridge the brook ran beneath, pausing to take in the twinkling of the snow in the lamplight.

“Little one,” Damian spoke, stepping up to stand behind Tim, bracketing the little human between himself and the low wall of the bridge, “your mind has been too busy this evening. Please, voice your thoughts to me.”

Tim stayed quiet for a moment longer, caught on the feeling of still being called somewhere else, despite already being outside as he had wanted.

“What do you think of your brother?” he asked instead.

“Which brother?” Damian mused, reaching around Tim to tug the little human’s scarf up again.

“Kon, obviously. I don’t really care for Jon.” At that Damian laughed, sudden and sharp enough to startle Tim a little.

“Few do, little one. Kon is the more agreeable of the two, I admit. He is often led to the most irritating actions when coupled with his brother, but alone he can be… handleable.”

“He said… he thanked me - when I was with them, he said I’d helped him... that he wouldn’t be where he is now were it not for me.” Tim admitted, willing away the warmth behind his eyes at the thought of the friend he had once lost so painfully. “But it wasn’t genuine… he wasn’t - he wasn’t really grateful for anything. Not like I knew him to be, at least.”

“You have not mentioned this before.” Damian said after a moment.

“I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

“I understand. I do not believe my brother’s word is one you can trust, little one. I do not know the details of your relationship with him during his banishment, but I do not think it would be wise to regard passed actions over present ones. It is possible he was merely thanking you to play with your mind.”

“You think?”

“Kon is a demon, just like myself. We are inclined to lie and cheat for our own gain whenever we see fit. Besides, even if he had been genuine, I cannot see how much it could change.”

“Do you lie to me, Damian?” Tim asked, biting his lip in a bid to stifle the sudden anxiousness that weighed in his stomach. He pressed a hand there, almost as much out of habit as it was from the discomfort.

“I have not, Timothy. I have never seen an opportunity in which it would be beneficial to myself or you. I value your trust far more than anything lying to you could gain.”

“So you would lie? If the outcome was something better than me trusting you?”

“Perhaps to keep you safe, yes.”

“Aren’t you the crown Prince of the Underworld?” The slight huff to Tim’s words was evident in the sudden cloud of mist around him as he turned to face Damian, who was much closer than the little human had been expecting - Tim having to crane his neck to look into the demon’s sharp gaze. “Shouldn’t every word out of your mouth be deceiving? Aren’t you supposed to be hellbent on tricking people and causing chaos? Not- not _caring_ and _protective_.”

“I assure you, little one, I am only as such because I wish to be.” The prince hummed, cocking his head slightly as he spoke. “Your interpretation of demons is heavily influenced by your modern cultures - there is no such constant drive to seek and cause sins, merely the want to gain power - however that may be for different individuals.”

“You’re already royalty,” Tim observed, pale blue eyes so wide and bright as they stared up at Damian, “you don’t need any more power.”

“Indeed, I do not.” Damian agreed, a humoured smirk tugging at his lips. “Hence I am free to pursue whatever may harbour my attentions, no matter which direction they may lead me.”

“And what is it that’s harbouring your attentions right now?”

At Tim’s seemingly innocent question, Damian’s smile softened, knowing his answer without needing even a moment to think. Reaching up, the prince gently ran his finger through the soft locks of dark hair that had been trapped beneath the heavy wool of Tim’s scarf. The little human blinked up at the demon, not having expected the tender movement, but seemingly didn’t even consider moving away.

“Why, little one, I had assumed that was obvious.” the demon prince hummed, seeing no need to stop himself from stepping ever closer to Tim, the cold material of their coats now rubbing against each other as the little puffs of cloud from their breath mingled together. “You, of course.”

Damian didn’t miss the quiet gasp that escaped Tim, perhaps not having seen the admission coming, or at least not expecting it to be so blunt.

“I don’t understand.” Tim sighed, reaching out to clutch at the upper sleeve of Damian’s coat unthinkingly, his pretty blue eyes sparkling in the dim lamp light and low reflection of the snow. “You’re the Prince of Hell, surely- surely such things should be beneath you, especially for a _human_ like-”

“Had you said this only a few weeks prior, Timothy, I may have agreed.” Damian interrupted Tim’s rambling, moving the finger that he had kept entwined within the soft locks of the little human’s hair to crook beneath his chin, lifting Tim’s face to better his angle. “Though now, with having spent so long in your presence, I simply could not agree. I believe there is only one way in which I could consider having you beneath me, and such a thing is certainly not of which you speak.”

The comment had a startled laugh bubbling out of Tim, a noise that brought an inescapable smile to Damian’s own face. He watched as the little human brought his hand up to clasp over his mouth in an attempt to hide his giggles - a movement Damian decided he would be having none of.

He wound his gloved fingers around Tim’s slim wrist, tugging the offending limb away from where it had hidden the little human’s pretty face. Tim blinked up at Damian at the movement, parting his lips to speak - only to be interrupted by the demon prince pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

“Forgive me, Timothy,” Damian hurried out, pulling away from the simple peck immediately, “I was not thinking - I have hurt you once in such a way and I have no intentions of doing it agai-”

Tim bounced up on his tiptoes to capture Damian’s lips again, meeting the demon’s shocked stare with his own look of determination before the little human was yanking the prince down to his height, kissing him again, and then another time for good measure.

Damian sighed, resting his forehead against Tim’s and closing his eyes for a while as the little human did the same. A quiet moment passed between the two, the night so still around them.

“You must voice to me your thoughts, little one.” Damian asked for the second time that night, his voice barely above a whisper. Tim remained quiet for a moment longer, contemplating his words.

“You kissed me first.” Tim said almost defiantly, making Damian huff a laugh before he continued, “And sometimes I think what if… what if I am dying? What if I’m living through my last years or months or even weeks right now? Why should I stop myself from doing something I’d normally second guess if it probably won't matter in a little while, anyway?”

Damian stayed silent, considering Tim’s words carefully. Perhaps the little one’s condition was worsening more than even Damian had noticed, if Timothy was beginning to have such thoughts.

“Not that I’m getting worse or anything like that.” Tim hurried out, probably guessing where Damian’s mind had gone, “Nothing’s really changed, I just-”

“You needn’t hide it from me, little one.” Damian hushed, pressing a final, quick kiss to the corner of Tim’s mouth before he pulled back. “I understand your want to keep your aliments from Richard and Todd, but I can see the discomfort in your eyes. I know your condition has been worsening slowly, despite you not saying a thing.”

Tim looked away at that, guiltily - though that was not the expression Damian wanted to see on the little human’s face. The prince tilted Tim’s chin up to face him once more, their eyes meeting as Damian continued.

“I promise you I will have you cured of this curse, little one. I promise you I will do everything in my power to see you live.”

\---

“C’mon, Timmy, drink ya coffee and get ya shower so’s we can be off.” Jason hummed, nudging the mug that sat before the little human on the coffee table a little closer. Tim mumbled something not even the demons in the room could comprehend before he clumsily reached for the offered beverage.

The sun had barely risen above the horizon, shining a cold light in through the hotel room windows and somehow the ungodly creatures Tim had managed to steadily surround himself with expected him to actually be awake.

The recent traveling had been something Tim had been enjoying immensely - if only the reason for it not being so grim - but the early mornings were beginning to weigh the little human down, no matter how much coffee he was offered.

Though, even Tim could admit he was feeling more irritable than usual that particular morning - he had already snapped at Damian one too many times, causing the prince to retreat from the hotel suite with Cass. 

“Fuck this curse, you getting me up this early will kill me quicker than anything the supernatural could do.” he muttered, watching his reflection in the hot liquid within the mug now nestled between his palms. The comment startled a laugh from Dick, who was sat beside him - though Tim didn’t really see what was funny.

It felt like there was something under Tim's skin, like everyone was too close and it made him itch. He just wanted a minute alone - maybe he should finish his coffee and hurry into the shower. Maybe he'd feel better after that.

“I could join you in the shower if that would make you feel any better, baby.” the incubus grinned.

“Ask me again when I’m not considering stitching myself into the duvet.” was all Tim could be bothered to answer, causing Dick to laugh again as the little human drained the remains of his coffee, staring longingly at the now empty base of the mug. Time for a shower.

Tim padded quietly into the bathroom suite, still rubbing at the tiredness that weighed down his eyelids as he dropped his fresh clothes down on the counter top and turned the water of the shower on - allowing the spray to heat before he stepped into the cloud of steam.

At least traveling with royalty ensured quality hotels, including good water pressure - even though Tim was sure he’d never seen Damian actually use a bathroom.

The shower was over too quickly, though Tim knew their group should be moving on sooner rather than later. Turning off the water, he stepped out from the cubicle to towel off and move over to the sink to brush his teeth, just finishing and moving to dress himself when Tim felt movement along his back - like silk brushing against his bare skin.

“What the-”

“Hush, _hush_ , sweetheart. You’ve nothing to fear.” A voice, light and sickly sweet, said in Tim’s ear as a hand pressed down on his mouth, muffling his words. Tim drew his elbow back sharply into the body behind him, but it connected with nothing solid - only the soft wisp of light material. “You are cursed, sweetheart, and your adventures are doing you no good.”

At that, Tim stilled. No human should be able to tell such things, and no demon would risk stepping anywhere near Tim when he had so obviously been traveling with Damian. So what was this? A witch, perhaps? Or something Tim had yet to even learn of?

“You are surrounded by evil, despite being so pure, sweetheart. The curse you carry will only worsen the further you step into holy grounds. Cease your ventures and you will live. Cast away the demons you walk with and my brothers and I would be more than willing to aid you.”

Tim twisted in the grip, stumbling into the sink when he was released suddenly. He turned, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever could have gotten into the room with him, but it was empty. Tim spun where he stood, ignoring the harsh tugging inside his chest and stomach at his movements in his desperation to find the one that had been pressed so close to him only a second before - the one that shouldn’t have been able to get out without Tim even seeing them.

But they had, and something, _something_ had been in there with Tim without him even having known it before it had touched him. Tim’s chest lurched with the quickening of his heart and the tight pressure in his stomach he had become so familiar with. He clamped a hand down on the cold porcelain of the sink, dropping to the floor in spluttering coughs and hiccoughs as his throat spasmed and chest tightened uncontrollably.

The pain choked him and Tim wheezed for breath, coughing harshly as a sudden, wet heat rose from his chest and before he could choke it back down, Tim was spitting blood onto the white tile floor.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a side note, but if you're thinking of moaning about my writing style in the name of 'constructive critisism' please don't bother - I'm not interested and I'm quite content to change in my own time, thank you.
> 
> Kudos and comments sure are apprediated!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie


End file.
